


Sweetest Devotions

by tfwfangirlsatk



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, crack smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfwfangirlsatk/pseuds/tfwfangirlsatk
Summary: Sometimes it's best not to be noticed.





	Sweetest Devotions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack fic I wrote for my friend Kate for her birthday. She said to put this up on here, so here she goes! 
> 
> Also, please don't hold this against me - I literally just wrote this with no beta and just to drive her crazy.

Anti didn't often find things to occupy his time outside of destroying Jack's life, but for once he was interested. There was a girl named Kate that loved posting everything about him and said she was thirsty for him. After enough time, he had to look into her.  
Anti couldn't lie and say that the thought of such devotion didn't attract him. The more her learned about her, the more intrigued he got. So one night, as Kate was sleeping, he traveled through her computer to come to her room.

When he arrived, she had the purest little grin on her face and so he knew he had to do something about it. He took his fingertips and traced them up the left leg that she'd thrown outside of her blankets. Just the slightest bit of pressure meant to arouse.

She made a small gasping noise before settling back down to sleep. With a wicked grin, he continued dragging his fingers up to her thigh to her hip. He leaned down and gently bit at the waistband of her panties and nuzzled her.

"Mmm, is my pet hot for Daddy?" He said, his voice breaking into his distorted echo. "Does she need to be punished? Daddy knows ways of punishing bad girls."

With a grin he bit down on her hip and started to suck, leaving behind a hickey. At this point, Kate startled awake and said. "Wha-?"  
Seeing who it was, Kate moaned and said, "A-Anti? I-Is that you?"

"Yes my darling girl, you've attracted my attention. I know exactly what you want and I've decided to grace you with my presence. If you be a good girl, Daddy will treat you nice." With a wicked grin, he took out his knife and ran his thumb along the blade. "But if you're a bad girl, Daddy will have to punish you.

"Do you want to be a good girl, or do you want to be a bad girl? Either way, Daddy wins."

Kate shifted away from Anti and glared at him, "You'll never hear me call you Daddy. You're not my father and you'll never be Daddy."

"Mmmm~ Daddy was hoping that you'd say that." Anti, who had once been gentle, now was fierce as he grabbed Kate's ankle and pulled her closer. "How about we loose these, shall we?" Anti took his knife and started to cut through Kate's panties. His pupils blown as he saw that it was just for show.

"Mmm, seems like someone is being a naughty girl and needs to be punished."

Anti took Kate's now torn pair of panties and tied them around her wrists, binding them to tie her bedposts. Kate put up a token fight, but Anti was stronger and Kate knew she'd win either way.  
Once Kate was tied down, Anti took his knife and started to make shallow cuts on her thighs before leaning down and licking up the blood. "Mmm~ Kitten tastes delicious.

"I wonder where else kitten would like me to taste?"

Kate shook her head back and forth, her Cherokee pride high. "You'll never break me." Her moans bitten back as Anti leaned in to nuzzle her womanhood. "You won't win."

"Is that so, kitten?" Anti let loose a mad cackle as started to use kitten licks to her vulva. "Mmm~ You seem to be letting me. You taste so sweet."

Kate moaned and threw back her head as Anti got to work on devouring Kate.

Kate's moans wracked up to the next level as he tongued her clit in an uneven pattern meant to drive her insane. He'd settle in for a moment, driving her right to the brink before changing his rhythm.

When Kate was sobbing Anti's name, he pulled back and cut her nightshirt off of her and gazed down at her full breasts. "You're thrashing a little too much, Daddy needs you to stop."

Kate glared at Anti for leaving her right on the brink of orgasm for the umpteenth time in a row. "You son of a bitch. I'll kill you!"

Anti cackled again and took the night shirt before he tore it in two. Ironically, it was a piece of Anti merchandise and that made it all the more delicious. Taking the two pieces, he took her thrashing legs and tied one each to the footboard so that Kate was utterly at his mercy.

At this, he finally shed his clothes before reaching into the pocket of his black skinny jeans and taking out a bottle of lube. His cock stood proudly at attention, thick and long. It almost reached his bellybutton.  
When he had Kate where he wanted her, he coated his fingers in the lubricant and teased Kate's hole. "Mmm, I bet you're a dirty girl. Bet you like it in the ass." Anti threw his head back and his lips pulled back to show his razor sharp teeth. "Like Daddy cares either way. Daddy will make you enjoy it."

Anti then began to slowly push his index finger into the puckered muscle, doing his best to wring out Kate's cries of ecstasy. He fingered her in the same way he'd eaten her out, just a bit to drive her crazy before changing the pace again.

When she was finally loosened enough to where he wouldn't rip her apart, he coated his length and pushed in. "Oh, but you are so tight, aren't you? Do you like this kitten?"  
Kate, by this point in time, was a sobbing mess and refused to give Anti the satisfaction. She shook her head fiercely and bit at her tricep on her left arm to keep her moans at bay.

"Oh, does kitten not like it?" Anti growled and took his knife to press to her neck. "What if I were to cut your throat. Would you like it then? Would you like it if Daddy fucked your slowly dying corpse?"

Kate gasped and let herself moan. "Yes Daddy~ Punish me harder."

Anti's lips split into a giant grin, every one of his teeth showing. "That's my good kitten." He praised as he took her right leg and stretched it up to his shoulder. He started to fuck her harder, seeking his own release more than hers.

He took the knife and cut his name into her left breast and licked up each drop of blood that welled from the deep cuts. "Mmm, kitten you're being a good girl."

He adjusted his hips again to tease Kate some more before he put his knife down and wrapped his hand around Kate's throat, tightening his grip just the littlest bit to where it was harder to breathe. "C'mon kitten, Daddy isn't patient. If you want to come, you're going to have to do it soon." He crooned into her ear as he kept his pace punishing.  
Kate struggled for breath but was turned on to the point to where she didn't know what she would do. As black spots danced in front of her eyes, she finally felt herself begin to unravel. "Anti!" She screamed as she lost herself to the white oblivion.

Anti's lips curled into a happy smile and he bit deeply into her neck to leave yet another mark. Once she was down from her orgasm, he pulled himself free and took his length in hand.

"Who's Daddy's good little slut?" He said as he stared down at her. He pushed himself into a punishing rhythm that soon had his toes curling.

Kate blinked her eyes up at him to see Anti fucking his fist above her. "I am, Daddy."

"Damned right you are." Anti hissed as he began to spill his seed onto Kate's breasts. "You're my good little slut." He milked himself until every last drop was spilled and his cum mixed with Kate's blood to make a beautiful picture before him.

As he pulled away from her, Anti looked back at her. "Mmm, thanks for the good fuck kitten. Too bad you can't live to tell the tale." He took his knife and slit her throat, letting the blood gush over his hands. The red mixed in with the white of his spunk and he left her body lying exactly like he'd left it.


End file.
